


Dai un nome alla tue paure

by pica



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Community: 500themes_ita, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, Multi, Panic Attacks
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Prova ad aprire la bocca e parlare.</i>
  <br/><i>La lingua è come paralizzata, non riesce a muoverla.</i>
  <br/><i>Ha paura.</i>
  <br/><i>Ha paura di morire qui, adesso.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dai un nome alla tue paure

**Author's Note:**

> Storia ispirata al prompt n°2 ("Terrore nella notte") della community 500themes_ita

_Qualcosa scivola giù dalla scrivania a cade sul pavimento. Il rumore non è forte, probabilmente è solo un quaderno, però nell’istante in cui abbassa gli occhi una forte vertigine gli fa perdere l’equilibrio. Si aggrappa all’angolo del tavolo, con entrambe le mani. Stringe le dita talmente forte, sul legno, che le nocche sbiancano ed i polpastrelli iniziano a fare male. Stringe più forte di quanto ne abbia bisogno per reggersi in piedi. Stringe perché la gola gli si chiude e non riesce più a prendere aria. Ha paura._

 

Un rumore improvviso interrompe il suo sogno. Non sa se sia per il riverbero delle immagini nel sonno o per lo spavento d’essersi svegliato di soprassalto, ma si ritrova seduto sul futon con le dita strette attorno alle lenzuola, arricciate attorno alle sua gambe come se qualcuno ci avesse fatto la lotta, là in mezzo. La prima cosa di cui si accorge è che lo spazio accanto al suo è vuoto. «Kyoshi?» chiama con voce assonnata. Gli sembra di sentire un rumore provenire dalla stanza buia, ma nessuna risposta.

«Oi, Kyoshi?» ritenta, sfregandosi gli occhi con la speranza di abituarsi al buio.

 

_Non capisce. Era tutto perfetto,_ tutto _perfetto. I nonni via per il fine settimana, la casa libera, Hyuga che ottiene il permesso di passare la notte da lui, la cena preparata assieme e poi il film guardato sul divano, tutto come al solito, Hyuga che si lascia desiderare, il suo broncio facile, le tante carezze e alle fine qualche bacio, una coperta che unisce i loro corpi, che li tiene al caldo, che li tiene vicini… e poi dividere il letto. Cos’è andato storto? - no,_ perché _qualcosa è andato storto?_

_Non è riuscito a chiudere occhio. All’inizio pensava che fosse per via della contentezza che gli toglieva il sonno, o perché il desiderio inconscio di passare più tempo con Hyuga gli impediva di dormire, per rimanergli accanto ancora e ancora, senza dormire, guardandolo e basta. Ma a un certo punto si è accorto che non era solo quello. Dal nulla ha iniziato a sentire la punta delle dita pizzicare, come colta da un leggero formicolio, e più tentava di sfregarlo via, più questo tornava, ostinato. Ben presto ha iniziato ad essere fastidioso, ma si è detto di non farci caso. Senza nemmeno rendersene conto, però, i suoi muscoli erano tutti tesi, la fronte bagnata di sudore, il corpo bollente e le braccia irrigidite. Deglutire iniziava ad essere difficile, e lui cominciava a sentirsi nervoso._

_Poi è arrivata la stretta alla gola._

«Kyoshi, cosa ci fai in piedi?»

Hyuga gattona fuori dal futon, lasciando scivolare le lenzuola oltre il suo corpo, sfregandosi di nuovo gli occhi. Gli scappa uno sbadiglio e non può fare niente per trattenerlo. Ancora nessuna risposta.

«Oi…» insiste, e questa volta allunga una mano sfiorando la maglia di Kyoshi. Solo ora, che i suoi occhi si sono un po’ abituati all’oscurità, si accorge della schiena ricurva del compagno sopra alla scrivania, della sua mano aggrappata allo spigolo. Per un attimo si chiede che cos’abbia, ma vorrebbe comunque rinfacciargli di averlo svegliato nel cuore della notte.

Poi, però, si accorge che trema.

«Kyo-»

Scatta in piedi e gli si piazza di fianco, cercando il suo viso.

 

_Una mano sulla spalla. O almeno crede. O è una mano o è un macigno, al momento faticherebbe a distinguerli. Si piega in avanti, le dita stringono il piano del tavolo con tanta forza che i casi possibili sono due: o le sue dita si rompono, o si rompe il legno._

_C’è una voce ovattata, proprio accanto al suo orecchio, eppure così lontana._

_Gli viene da piangere._

_Perché, poi?_

_Ha paura. Ha paura che l’aria scompaia del tutto, che i suoi polmoni possano collassare, che il tremolio sulla punta delle dita non cessi mai più, che la sua faccia, il suo naso e la sua bocca non smettano di formicolare in quel modo._

_Prova ad aprire la bocca e parlare._

_La lingua è come paralizzata, non riesce a muoverla._

_Ha paura._

_Ha paura di morire qui, adesso._

«Kyoshi, dimmi qualcosa, per favore» ma lui non dice niente. E adesso è Hyuga che inizia ad avere paura.

«Che cos’hai? Prova almeno a farmi capire, Kyoshi» non sa dove toccarlo, per chissà quale timore, quindi si limita a sfiorargli una spalla. «Chiamo qualcuno, ok? Stai… aspetta un attimo, un attimo solo, chiamo qualcuno e…» la mano di Kyoshi afferra la sua. Sente le sue dita tremare attorno al polso, le sente faticare persino a chiudersi, come se si fossero irrigidite d’un tratto.

«No… Hyuga… no»

«Kyoshi, per favore-»

Kyoshi scuote il capo e stringe i denti, e Hyuga annuisce, senza sapere che altro fare. Gli afferra la mano e continua ad annuire, aiutando le sue dita a schiodarsi dal polso.

«Non stare qui, siediti» lo guida verso la sedia, ma sente il corpo rigido del compagno opporsi.

«Non respiro…» dice, con il fiato pesante, rumoroso.

«Ok, ok, inizia a sederti, per favore, non è niente, adesso ci calmiamo, però siediti…» e mentre lo sostiene per un braccio, fruga freneticamente sul tavolo alla ricerca del proprio cellulare. Digita poche parole senza nemmeno guardare lo schermo, le dita iniziano a tremare anche a lui. Invia il messaggio, apre la rubrica, appoggia il telefono sul tavolo e poi lo lascia squillare.

Non sa cosa fare, ma qualcosa dovrà inventarsi.

 

_Gli scoppia la testa. Vorrebbe piangere e urlare e aggrapparsi a qualcosa per non cadere, e al tempo stesso vorrebbe solo accasciarsi a terra e dormire. Mettere tutto quanto in pausa per qualche ora, e risvegliarsi quando sarà tutto finito. Quando l’aria ricomincerà a riempirgli i polmoni come si deve, e quando le sue mani la smetteranno di tremare e di rimanere irrigidite come bastoni._

_L’odore buono di Hyuga._

_Chiude gli occhi._

_L’altro gli dice «Calmati, ti prego», e lui vorrebbe rispondergli che ha paura, e che se anche lui si fa prendere dal panico non saprà più davvero cosa fare. Eppure non dice niente. Abbandona la schiena contro la sedie, respira, ispira, stringe le dita e le riapre a fatica, guarda il buio senza vedere nulla. Qualcosa gli si poggia sulle ginocchia. Un macigno, forse._

_No, è Hyuga._

_Ora riesce a distinguerli._

_È Hyuga._

_Va tutto bene. Forse non sta per morire._

Ha percorso la strada tutta di corsa. Sono le tre di notte, i lampioni a malapena illuminano il marciapiede, e come se non bastasse è dovuta sgattaiolare fuori casa senza che suo padre se ne accorgesse. Non che abbia fatto troppo caso a nascondere le proprie tracce o a evitare rumori, non dopo che _quella_ chiamata, seguita da _quel_ messaggio, l’hanno svegliata nel cuore della notte.

Ha il cuore in gola. Giusto il tempo di rendersi conto di quel che stava leggendo, ed è saltata giù dal letto.

Siano maledetti sia Hyuga che Kyoshi se tutto questo è solo un altro dei loro stupidi scherzi. Siano maledetti, siano maledetti-

 

Con cautela, spaventato di potergli fare male, gli prende una mano, solo per accorgersi che un po’ sta tremando ancora. La stanza è rimasta nella penombra per tutto il tempo, e se riesce a scorgere l’espressione contrita e spaventata di Kyoshi è solo perché, negli ultimi minuti, i suoi occhi si sono abituati alla notte.

È in ginocchio fra la sue gambe, ed intende rimanerci fino a quando non sarà tutto finito.

«Non devi preoccuparti, non è niente di grave. Ora sta passando, vedi?» eppure si sente stupido mentre lo dice. Sta passando? Dimmi che sta passando, Kyoshi, dimmi che presto starai bene, dimmi-

La porta si spalanca. Hyuga schizza in piedi mentre Kyoshi, sulla sedia, ha un sussulto.

«Riko-!» la voce quasi muore in gola a Hyuga, strozzata in qualcosa di molto simile ad un singhiozzo. Allunga una mano sul tavolo e cerca i proprio occhiali, infilandoli frettolosamente.

La ragazza ha gli occhi spalancati ed il viso pallido, oscurato dalla penombra.

«Come sta?» domanda, e quasi corre verso di loro.

«Non lo so, non dice niente, io-»

«E’ ovvio che non dica niente, ha avuto un attacco di panico, probabilmente nemmeno riesce a parlare» glielo dice con impazienza, quasi volesse farlo sentire in colpa, e probabilmente se ne accorge subito, perché in meno di un istante si morde il labbro, abbozza un sorriso fragile di scuse e si accuccia accanto a lui. Hyuga le fa spazio, sospirando di nervosismo.

«Kyoshi» la voce di Riko è dolce, le labbra si piegano piano. Allunga una mano per sfiorargli il gomito, e lui deglutisce. «Va meglio, vero?» Kyoshi annuisce.

 

_Gli sembra che non debba finire più. Ogni respiro gli costa fatica, come se anche il più piccolo sforzo di catturare aria finisse a vuoto; eppure, quasi per miracolo, il formicolio che sentiva pizzicargli tutto il viso sta svanendo piano piano. Afferra avidamente la mano di Riko quando questa arriva a sfiorarlo, la stringe tanto, forse troppo, e teme di farle male ma non riesce a lasciarla. Lei sorride e basta, dandogli la forza di rimanere aggrappato. Ha ancora paura, ma dopotutto va un po’ meglio._

_Si, va un po’ meglio. È solo che si sente in colpa per averli fatti preoccupare così._

_Riko… chissà se suo padre se si è arrabbiato con lei. Chissà se riusciranno mai a perdonarlo._

Deve essere passata mezzora, ormai.

Kyoshi, con la schiena leggermente ricurva in avanti, stringe le dita di entrambe le mani attorno all’orlo dei pantaloni corti del pigiama. Il corpo ha ricominciato a funzionare come dovrebbe, eppure si sente addosso una pesantezza nuova, diversa. Si sente fragile, esposto in ogni sua debolezza, e forse è per questo che gli è rimasta dentro una traccia indelebile di paura, come se si fosse sedimentata da qualche parte nella sua coscienza, oltre ogni ragionevolezza. Non vorrebbe perdere di vista Hyuga nemmeno per un istante, ora che Riko è sparita in cucina a preparargli una tisana - così ha detto, prima di correr via tutta trafelata, appena lui ha dato segni di miglioramento -, ma non riesce a mantenere lo sguardo su di lui per più di una manciata di istanti, prima di costringersi a tornare a guardarsi le mani, con la voglia di mordersi le nocche fino a farle sanguinare.

«Hyuga, che stai facendo?» gli costa un grande sforzo, ma alla fine riesce a raccogliere quattro parole ed un filo di voce e a dar loro un senso compiuto - o almeno è quello che spera. Non è nemmeno sicuro che l’altro l’abbia sentito.

«Uh?» Hyuga si volta, come meravigliato dall’inattesa interruzione di silenzio. La cosa sembra quasi metterlo a disagio, e Kyoshi deve sforzarsi con tutto quello che ha per trattenere una smorfia di malessere. «Rimetto a posto le coperte, magari se ti stendi un po’ stai meglio» dice.

«Sto già meglio» una specie di lamento.

«Non credo» Hyuga si volta, lasciando il letto sfatto a metà. Lo guarda come se si aspettasse qualcosa di sgradevole, e tuttavia fosse pronto ad affrontarlo.

«Sto bene adesso, è stato solo-»

«Un attacco di panico ha detto Riko» si alza «non so come sia, ma a vederti stavi proprio male, e anche se ora stai meglio dovresti riposar-»

«HYUGA!» nemmeno lo guarda mentre gli riversa addosso un agguato di rabbia che gli si era accatastata dentro, covandone immediatamente dell’altra, tutta per sé, per il proprio senso di colpa, per la propria stupidità. Stringe le dita con ancora più forza e chiude gli occhi, serra la mandibola. Non vuole vedere più niente. Non vuole sentire più niente. Vorrebbe sparire, sarebbe meglio per tutti quanti.

Il tempo, però, sembra arrestarsi.

Hyuga si solleva in piedi, allarmato eppure congelato sul posto, e nello stesso istante Riko ricompare sulla porta, fra le mani ha un vassoio con sopra tre tazze fumanti e dei biscotti. Ha gli occhi spalancati e li guarda entrambi, a turno, eppure sembra non capire.

«Hyuga?» alla fine è a lui che decide di domandare spiegazioni, ma tutto quel che ne ottiene è una scossa di capo, spaesata più di quanto non sia lei. Si avvicina a passo svelto alla sedia, posa il vassoio sul tavolo e si sporge in avanti.

«Kyoshi?» questa volta chiama con più cautela.

«Riko, non fa niente» poco più di un soffio sfugge dalle labbra di Hyuga. Ha la voce rotta, e Kyoshi non potrebbe sentirlo più distintamente di così. Gli viene da piangere. «Non fa niente» ripete l’altro, bruciando le distanze con pochi passi silenziosi, come in punta di piedi.

Kyoshi non osa guardare, ma sente la sua presenza più vicina.

Sente un paio di braccia.

Sente la testa di Hyuga cercare di insinuarsi nell’incavo fra il collo e la spalla.

Un abbraccio disperato.

«Hyuga…?» gli manca la voce anche solo per chiedergli scusa.

«Non fa niente» gli sente ripetere, e allora stringe gli occhi, caccia indietro le lacrime e si piega verso di lui, aggrappando le mani alle sue spalle come se ne valesse della sua stessa vita. E un po’ è davvero così che si sente.

«Siete proprio due scemi senza speranza» sentono Riko tirare su col naso, ma nessuno osa domandare nulla dal momento che anche le sue braccia arrivano a catturarli entrambi, in un abbraccio caldo e confortevole. Rimangono rinchiusi in quell’involucro di intimità per minuti che sembrano durare istanti, ma che valgono ore intere. È Kyoshi, deliziosamente incastrato fra i corpi degli altri due, a parlare per primo. 

«La tisana che hai preparato» dice piano.

Riko si stacca da lui come se si fosse appena risvegliata da un sogno.

«Ah, si» abbozza «dovremmo berla, prima che si raffreddi del tutto. Sempre che Hyuga non decida di rimanerti appiccicato per il resto della settimana».

Accade più o meno nello stesso istante. Kyoshi abbassa gli occhi, Hyuga li solleva, e prima ancora che possano accorgersene i loro sguardi rimangono come incatenati l’uno dentro all’altro, per un momento che è fin troppo breve. Hyuga arrossisce quasi subito, gettando un’occhiata altrove - solo un po’ imbronciata e parecchio imbarazzata -, ma Kyoshi non riesce proprio a trattenere una risata, leggera e debole, eppure inaspettatamente vivace.

Una mano di Riko gli scompiglia i capelli.

«Temevo non ti avrei più visto sorridere» soffia, regalandogli un bacio sulla nuca.

Kyoshi sospira, allungando distrattamente una mano per sfiorare una guancia a Hyuga, che ancora non ne vuole sapere di guardarlo.

«Mi dispiace d’avervi fatto preoccupare» dice «mi dispiace davvero tanto».

Hyuga mugugna qualcosa, stringe le spalle e si alza in piedi, aggiustandosi gli occhiali. Afferra una tazza dal vassoio e si siede sul futon a gambe incrociate.

«Sei proprio un idiota. Scusati un’altra volta e vengo lì personalmente a spaccarti il naso»  e lui, invece, il naso lo affonda nella tisana fumante, arricciando le labbra attorno al bordo della tazza.

Kiyoshi sorride.

Vorrebbe dirgli che ha ragione, che non dovrebbe scusarsi, ma non lo pensa davvero. Pensa ancora che non avrebbe voluto farli preoccupare così, che non avrebbe dovuto mettersi a nudo, riversare tutte le proprie paure su di loro. Avrebbe dovuto essere più forte, stringere i denti e tirare dritto, fino a quando le forze e la salute gliel’avessero concesso. Dopotutto è per questo che è tornato: per proteggerli tutti quanti.

«Hyuga ha ragione» la voce di Riko interrompe il suo rimuginare «sono il tuo coach, ti conosco, sai?» inclina il capo di lato ed aggrotta la fronte, e a Kiyoshi piace, nonostante il sentore di ramanzina. Però, poi, lei gli prende la mano e lo invita ad alzarsi. Obbedisce. «Per favore» soffia Riko, facendosi così vicina da sfiorargli il petto con la fronte. «Non sopportare sempre tutto da solo» gli dice.

Kiyoshi riesce a reggerlo a stento. Sente il cuore tornare a correre, gli brucia in petto come se qualcuno lo stesse stringendo fra le dita, pronto a farlo esplodere. Non sa se piange o ridere, non sa se lasciarsi sopraffare dalla paura che un secondo attacco rubi di nuovo la sua lucidità, oppure se abbandonarsi alla gratitudine, sincera e limpida, che non è mai riuscito ad esprimere del tutto. Nel dubbio, allarga le braccia e l’abbraccia, la stringe a sé, così piccola, così minuta. Riko è una delle donne più forti e più coraggiose che abbia mai conosciuto, è semplicemente contento che, fra tutti, lei abbia scelto di sostenere, come un pilastro indistruttibile, proprio due persone come loro.

Alla fine la ragazza scivola via dal suo abbraccio. Ha lo sguardo gettato per terra ma un sorriso debole e tenero fra le labbra, gli afferra una mano e lo trascina verso il futon, dove entrambi si siedono accanto a Hyuga, sistemandosi addosso le coperte.

«E’ un po’ stretto per tre» nota distrattamente Kiyoshi «mi spiace» e subito si morde la lingua. Sente un peso docile sulla testa. Il pugno di Hyuga che gli ricorda la sua minaccia di poco fa. Ride.

«Ho capito, ho capito, non spaventarmi così» allarga le braccia e si getta sul compagno, stendendosi sopra di lui, e trascinando anche Riko con sé. A lei stringe una mano, sotto le coperte, mentre a Hyuga lascia un bacio mite sulla guancia, affondando il viso nel cuscino, proprio accanto a lui.

D’un tratto riesce a riconoscere persino le proprie paure, come fossero immagini cristalline incise su pezzi di vetro, proprio lì, di fronte ai suoi occhi. Le riconosce una ad una, riesce a dar loro un nome, una consistenza - riesce persino a sentirsele sotto le dita, sulla pelle, contro il palato. Cosa l’ha spinto a lottare così tanto per tornare da loro, se non il terrore indecifrabile di rimanere inevitabilmente lasciato indietro?  Molte volte si è chiesto perché sia dovuto capitare proprio a lui, fra tutti. La ferita non gli avrebbe portato via solo il basket, lo sport a cui avrebbe dedicato la vita, ma anche le persone che quella stessa vita gliel’hanno resa migliore. L’ha trascinato lontano dal futuro che desiderava, gli ha promesso che nulla sarebbe più stato come prima, l’ha tormentato di incubi che non ha mai avuto il coraggio di raccontare a nessuno, l’ha costretto a sorridere anche quando dentro di sé avrebbe voluto piangere, convincendolo che mettere a nudo le crepe di debolezza che ormai avevano iniziato a divorarlo non avrebbe fatto altro che alimentare nei suoi compagni l’imbarazzo di averlo ancora fra i piedi. Non voleva essere una bambola rotta. Sperava solo di avere la forza di rialzarsi in piedi e di continuare a correre, rimettendo di volta in volta al loro posto i cocci che scivolavano via dalla sua maschera di finta speranza, aggiustandosi da solo, senza accorgersi che il suo involucro di menzogne si stava facendo via più sottile, sempre più fragile, sempre più trasparente. Fino ad esplodere.

Non voleva questo, ma non può farci niente. E ora, per quanto non sopporti ammetterlo, è un po’ sollevato. Tutto andrà per il meglio. Loro hanno visto il groviglio di bruttura che si cela dietro la maschera, e hanno deciso di restare. Era talmente impaurito da se stesso che non riusciva a scorgere l’ovvio, nell’amore delle uniche due persone al mondo a cui non riuscirebbe a mentire mai.

«Buona notte» soffia, stringendo i loro corpi più vicino al proprio, e sentendo il petto sollevarsi pieno d’aria, pieno di vita.

Dormirà senza incubi, perché ora tutte le sue paure non sono più fantasmi senza sagoma. Ora hanno un nome ed hanno un volto. Non lo spaventano più.


End file.
